


Jay/Alex Imagines

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [18]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: AU, M/M, One Sentence, One Shot Collection
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence Jay x Alex imagines/fics. In German so I can practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jay/Alex Imagines

1) Alex fickt Jay. Einfach;)

2) Alex gezwungen Jay Um zu David Bowie zu hören. Für eine Stunde gerade.

3) JAY UND ALEX SCHWIMMEN OMG

4) Alex wollte sich töten, aber Jay hält ihn auf.

5) Als Alex eingeführt Jay Tim und Brian, fühlte er, wie er spielte keine Rolle, So hatte ihn Alex jedes Wochenende zum Kuscheln Und hängen <3

6) Manchmal mag Alex zu lassen Jay oben sein (In sexuellen Dingen) aka rip me

7) Als Alex schoss Jay schluchzte er für 24 Stunden gerade.

8) Alex mag berühren Jays Arsch in der Öffentlichkeit

9) ALEX KRALIE IST VERLIEBT IN JAY MERRICK OKAY

10) that is all


End file.
